Stranded
by Rei Firestar
Summary: Another songfic using a Heart song! Also another shoujo-ai! It's two-sided, but it doesn't have a nice, fuzzy happy ending. Read and see! No flames for same-sex stuff please. (Review if you want a sequel! I have one in mind!)


Allo, minna! Another shoujo-ai, and this time, it's two-sided! ^^ It's a bit depressing, sorry. Forgive the OOCness. This idea has been playing in my head for a while. It's a bit confusing (multiple flashbacks), but you get the idea. By the way, the characters are about 16 (hence them being able to drive). Read and review! Thankee!  
  
Disclaimer: All Card Captors stuff doesn't belong to me, it belon- Hey! A monkey! *chases it*  
  
Note: It's obvious that Sakura doesn't know about the things that happened to Tomoyo in the flashbacks even though she's having them. I'm using the flashbacks to throw in information you wouldn't have otherwise. Yes, it's confusing. I apologize profusely.  
  
Stranded  
By: Rei_Firestar  
  
  
When Sakura walked into her appartment, her phone was ringing. She tossed her car keys onto the table and headed to the kitchen, figuring the answering machine would get it. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. She heard the click of the answering machine as she turned it up. Her own voice echoed through the otherwise silent appartment.  
  
"Hi, this is Sakura! I'm not in right now, but if you'll leave me a message, I'll get back to you. Thanks! *Beep!*"  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, this is Doctor Akira Suzuki from Tomoeda Central Hospital. I'm calling about a recently admitted paitent, a Miss Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
Sakura choked on her water, causing her to fly into a small fit of coughs. Tomoyo!? But she was just with her half an hour ago! She rushed over to the phone.  
  
"Please try to get back to us as soon as possible. To contact me, please cal-"  
  
"This is Sakura," she cut him off as she picked up the phone. "What happened to Tomoyo?"  
  
"Miss Daidouji has had a horrible car wreck. She's in the emergency room now, but things don't look very good for her."  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
Sakura slammed the phone down and grabbed her keys. She ran down to the front of the appartment complex and straight to her car. In a heartbeat she was on the road, doing a good 70 (in a 55 mph zone) toward the hospital.  
  
'A wreck?' Sakura thought to herself. 'Oh God, I hope she'll be okay. She's been through to much to die. She just can't. She's my best friend...always has been...she even loved...loves me...even through the whole thing with Syaoran, she still...'  
  
  
~*Flashback - Two months ago*~  
  
  
"He's going to say no."  
  
"Oh, come on, Sakura-chan. He won't say no," Tomoyo reassured her friend. "Just go ask him."  
  
"But what if he says no? I'm so scared of what will happen if he does. But if I never ask, I'll never know what could've been! Hoe..this is so confusing!"  
  
"Follow your heart, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Follow my heart?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Hai."  
  
Sakura's face seemed to etch itself into a look of determination as she started toward him. Then she suddenly stopped and looked back at Tomoyo.  
  
"But, Tomoyo-chan, what about you..?"  
  
Sakura had long since known of Tomoyo's love for her. At first, it had made her a bit uncomfortable, but Sakura was determined not to lose her best friend over something so trivial. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"I'm happy when Sakura-chan's happy. Now, go ask him. No matter what he says, we'll always be friends, best friends. Nothing's going to come between us, ne?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Nothing will change. I promise that."  
  
Tomoyo smiled and ushered her friend toward Syaoran. With a smile, Sakura approached him. "Syaoran? May I ask you something?"  
  
  
~~~One Month Later~~~  
  
  
Tomoyo smiled happily as the phone rang. She knew it was her Sakura-chan. They were supposed to go on a picnic, and she had been waiting for a long while for Sakura to call and confirm the fact that they were going. She picked up and stated cheerfully, "Hello, Tomoyo speaking."  
  
"Hi, Tomoyo-chan. Listen, I-"  
  
"Hello Sakura-chan! Are you ready to go on our picnic?"  
  
"That's just it, Tomoyo. I can't go. Syaoran wants me to go with him to a small get-together with his family. They're in town from Hong Kong. I can't pass this up!"  
  
"Hai, but, Sakura-chan, we planned this for so long..."  
  
"I know that, Tomoyo-chan, and I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, okay? Maybe we can go next weekend?"  
  
"Yes...yes, I suppose we can."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Tomoyo-chan. Well, I better go. Konnichi ha!"  
  
The line cut, leaving Tomoyo empty-handed. She hung up the phone with a melancholy sigh. That wasn't the first time Sakura had called off one of their engagements for Syaoran. Tomoyo couldn't help but think that Sakura had been wrong - something WAS coming between them, and some things WERE changing. She knew deep in her heart, nothing would ever be the same. That thought alone caused her to retreat to her bed and cry herself to sleep that night. In her sleep, she called out into the night Sakura's name, often followed by pleas for her to stay.  
  
  
~*~*~Standing here helpless  
Where do I go  
If you leave me alone  
Where do I turn now  
If it don't work out  
As for as I can see  
This isn't the way  
That you said it would be...  
  
Don't leave me like this  
Don't leave me stranded  
If you walk away now  
You leave me empty handed  
Don't leave me like this  
Don't leave me stranded  
Don't leave me now  
Don't leave me...~*~*~  
  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
  
Sakura sighed a bit to herself. The two never did have that picnic. She felt horrible about it. She never realized just how much her relationship with Tomoyo had suffered since she and Syaoran had started going out. She promised that when Tomoyo got better, she'd make it up to her. IF she got better...  
  
Sakura shook her head. She HAD to get better! And she would!  
  
The hospital loomed into view, and Sakura flew into the parking lot still doing well over the speed limit. Not like she cared. She parked the car and ran into the emergency room lobby. Taking long, fast strides, she rushed up to the desk.  
  
"I need to see Tomoyo Daidouji! It's urgent!"  
  
The receptionist's expressin barely changed, as if she were used to seeing people in such a states and claiming urgency. She turned to her computer and typed in a name. After a minute, she looked back to Sakura.  
  
"ICU - Room 406."  
  
Sakura headed over to the elevator and pressed the button. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impaitently while the elevator came down from what felt to her like twelve stories up. She was about ready to run the four stories up to Tomoyo's room when the doors finally slid open. She burst into the elevator, nearly running over a few doctors. She overheard them talking as they headed out.  
  
"So, do you think she'll make it?"  
  
"Probably not. She's hurt very badly. The only thing is, I talked to Ishida, the officer working the case? He says that the girl actually rammed her car into the overpass's support beam. She was committing suicide."  
  
The other doctor sighed. "Our youth's going to hell in a handbasket. Poor girl's only 16 years old."  
  
The doors of the elevator shut, closing out the rest of the conversation. Sakura's blanched figure shuddered slightly.  
  
"It's just a coincedence," she said as she pressed the 4 on the console of the numbers next to the door. The machine screeched then slowly began its ascent to the fourth floor. Sakura leaned back against the wall of the elevator and looked up at the ceiling. What if it WAS Tomoyo? Why would she kill herself? Sakura closed her eyes. She had the feeling she knew exactly why.  
  
  
~*Flashback - Earlier That Night*~  
  
  
Sakura was giddy with excitment. Syaoran had proposed! Well, basically. He said he'd marry her when the time was right, but that was basically the same thing. The trill coming from her cell phone stopped abruptly, only to be replaced by Tomoyo's voice.  
  
"Hello, Tomoyo speaking."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked in a voice that shook from her excitement.  
  
What was excitement to Sakura sounded more like a nervous anticipation to Tomoyo (and it was, in a sense). "Sakura-chan? What is it?"  
  
"Come to Lover's Lookout (AN: I made that up for the fic, but I'm sure you all knew that). I need to tell you something."  
  
"Tell me something? Tell me what?" Tomoyo asked, her imagination running wild.  
  
"Please, just come?"  
  
"Hai, of course."  
  
"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan. I'm already here, I'm calling on my cell."  
  
"Okay, I'll hurry."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"See you then," Tomoyo said as she hung up the phone. She giggled happily. Part of her brain told her not to get carried away, but her naivity told her that Sakura was finally going to tell her she loved her, and that was the part of herself she trusted (probably because she wanted it more). In a flash, Tomoyo was in her car and on her way to Lover's Lookout.  
  
Just as the sun was setting, Sakura turned to see Tomoyo's sleek, black car drive up. Sometimes Sakura wondered why she drove such a thing when she could ride around in her family limo, but Tomoyo loved the car, and it WAS very stylish. The engine cut and Tomoyo stepped out of the vehicle. She smiled and walked up to Sakura.  
  
"Hi, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Hi, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said while returning her friend's smile.  
  
"What was it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Well, I have some great news," she started. "I-"  
  
"Look at the sunset, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cut her off with a gasp. Tomoyo took the girl's hand and walked a little further up the hill called Lover's Lookout to gain a better view of the spectacle.  
  
"It's beautiful," Sakura stated.  
  
"Not as beautiful as Sakura-chan," Tomoyo chirpped happily. The timid woman blushed and uttered a small thank you. Tomoyo squeezed her friend's hand. Sakura looked over at the smiling girl. "I'm sorry, what was it you wanted to tell me again?"  
  
Sakura smiled widely. "Syaoran and I are getting married!"  
  
Something inside Tomoyo died right then, but she dared not show it. Her grip on her friend's hand loosened until it fell away completely. Sakura looked confused. "Aren't you happy for me, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded a bit. "Hai, very happy.."  
  
Sakura could tell Tomoyo was disappointed. She wondered what could be wrong, until everything from their location to the way she must've sounded over the phone clicked into place. "Tomoyo-chan...you didn't think this was what I brought you here for, was it?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled through her pain. "I didn't know why you wanted me here, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Don't lie, Tomoyo-chan. You thought I was going to tell you I was in lo-"  
  
Tomoyo cut her off. "I was just hoping too hard. I mean, I've loved you for so long, I suppose I couldn't help getting worked up over everything, even if the everything was just nothing."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan...you're my friend. I'm sorry, but that's all you are. But I promise, nothing will get in the way of our friendship."  
  
"You said that two months ago, and I believed you," Tomoyo claimed in a rare emotional moment. "You said you'd always be there, that nothing would change our relationship. You lied to me, because you're never there for me anymore!"  
  
Tomoyo spun on her heel and ran to her car. Sakura could've easily caught the girl, but she just let her go. She watched Tomoyo speed off with a sigh. She headed back toward her own car, opting to take the long way home. She needed some time to think.  
  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
  
Tomoyo's car was nothing but a blur in the dark of the night. Car horns blared at her, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. Her Sakura-chan had just broken her heart. The person Tomoyo loved more than anyone else in the whole world hated her. 'Sakura-chan hates me,' Tomoyo thought to herself. 'Ever since she and Syaoran got together, I've been nothing but a problem to her. I'm making her life miserable, so she makes mine miserable too. She brought me to Lover's Lookout to break my heart. I was always there for her. Oh Sakura-chan, how could you do this to me? How could you leave me like this?'  
  
  
~*~*~Wasn't it you  
Who brought me here  
To the place lovers go  
Just look at these arms  
Reaching out to you  
You said that you'd always care  
I just turned around  
And there's nobody there  
  
Don't leave me like this  
Don't leave me stranded  
If you walk away now  
You leave me empty handed  
Don't leave me like this  
Don't leave me stranded  
Don't leave me now...~*~*~  
  
  
Tomoyo saw an overpass not far ahead. Something took over her every sense (love, agony, she couldn't tell anymore). She jerked the wheel hard to the side, throwing herself into a power-slide straight into the cement column that held up the suspended road, driver's side first. (AN: For people who don't know what a power-slide is, you know when a car's going really fast and when someone turns it the inertia makes it continue to go that direction even though the car is no longer facing that way? That's a power-slide. A lot of vehicles flip then that happens, but Tomoyo was so close that she collided with the pole before she could flip)  
  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
  
A loud "ding!" caused Sakura's eyes to snap open. The doors of the elevator slid apart. She barreled through them and ran down the corridor. The rooms had a glass wall that faced the hallway, obviously so doctors could see inside them without having to enter the room; however, some of the glass walls had curtains drawn over them. She stopped abruptly in front of the room with 406 written on it and all but tore open the clear sliding door. Inside was Tomoyo, lying helplessly on the bed. She didn't look well at all. Sakura walked up to her slowly.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
Her eyes slowly opened. They looked almost empty. Sakura couldn't help it - she started to cry. Tomoyo seemed to use every bit of strength she had to reach up and wipe those tears away. She let her palm rest against Sakura's cheek as she looked into her eyes. Sakura could tell that Tomoyo was glad she was there, but at the same time could see that Tomoyo still felt very alone.  
  
  
~*~*~You said that you'd always care  
I just turned around   
And there's nobody there~*~*~  
  
  
Tomoyo's eyes slammed shut and her muscles tightened. She let out a small gasp for air, then let it out slowly. As she did, she whispered the words "I love you.." one final time to her beloved Sakura-chan. Her hand slipped from Sakura's face.  
  
  
~*~*~Don't leave me like...~*~*~  
  
  
A monitor let out a shrill scream. So did Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!!! Don't leave me!!!"  
  
Several doctors ran into the room, throwing Sakura out as they entered. One drew the curtain over the glass wall so Sakura couldn't see into the room. She fell to her knees in front of Tomoyo's room, sobbing. All she could do was scream over and over for her love not to leave her.  
  
...Her love?  
  
Sakura knew then that she indeed loved her friend, but the price for finding was far too high.  
  
"Please come back, Tomoyo-chan...I love you too..."  
  
Not much later, a doctor emerged from Tomoyo's room. He looked down at Sakura sadly, and shook his head. Sakura had been too late, and now the person she loved most was gone.  
  
"TOMOYO-CHAN!!!!"  
  
~*~*~Don't leave me like this  
Don't leave me stranded  
If you walk away now  
You leave me empty handed  
Don't leave me like this  
Don't leave me stranded  
Stranded~*~*~  
  
  
~*One Week Later*~  
  
  
Sakura was back at her love's grave. Her eyes were red from crying. She sniffled and lay a single sakura blossom on the tombstone.  
  
"I miss you, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura stated to the grave. "Nothing's the same. I'm so sorry this happened. If I hadn't have taken so long to realize my true feelings for you, we'd probably be together right now."  
  
Sakura fell to her knees in front of the tombstone and began to sob again.  
  
  
~*~*~Don't leave me like this  
Don't leave me stranded  
If you walk away now  
You leave me empty handed  
Don't leave me like this  
Don't leave me stranded  
Stranded  
Don't leave me like this  
No  
Don't leave me like this~*~*~  
  
  
Sakura got up about half an hour later and trudged sadly back to her car, still crying over the love she never really had, but lost all the same.  
  
  
~*~*~Don't leave me like this...~*~*~  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
Wow, that sucked. It was depressing, too. I was originally going to give it a happy ending, but this suited me better. By the way, the song "Stranded" belongs to Heart, not to me. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Ja ne and God Bless! 


End file.
